Repost I Lie To Myself
by Rae-YoungElf
Summary: 'Aku hanya akan kau ingat saat dia tidak ada. Dan aku akan selalu kau lupakan saat dia ada disampingmu. Karena aku memang tidak ada dihatimu. Dan tak akan pernah ada.' This is HunKai/HunHan Fanfiction.. RnR please! :


_**I Lie To Myself**_

_**Cast : **_

Oh SeHoon ( Sehun) X Kim Jong In (Kai) / HUNKAI/

Oh SeHoon ( Sehun) X Xi LuHan (Luhan)/ HUNHAN/

Other~

_**Genre :**_ Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Little Humor, Friendship

_**Warning: **_

YAOI (BOYS LOVE)

OOC ( this more OOC/ Out of Character)

Typo(s)

_**Read carefully before Read the Fict. This Fict is mine. **_

**YOU DON'T LIKE, JUST GO BACK AND DON'T READ THIS!**

Seorang namja berjalan pelan menyusuri taman yang terletak disudut kota. Pemandangan yang indah membius mata onyxnya. Bunga-bunga bermekaran di musim semi ini menambah keindahan pemandangan didepannya.

Namja itu berpakaian seperti Sherlock. Kacamata hitang bertengger dihidungnya. Celana panjang dengan jacket yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia juga memakai shal yang melilit lehernya. Dan jangan lupakan topi hitam yang ia pakai. Sungguh terlihat misterius.

Ia menundudukkan dirinya di bangku taman yang sepi. ia tersenyum samar karena ia bisa merasakan jalan-jalan setelah jadwal padat yang membuatnya harus rela tidak pergi kemana-mana. Ia tersenyum melihat bunga yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. 'sungguh hari yang indah~'pikirnya.

" Kamjongie~" seru seseorang yang kini berlari mendekati namja yang duduk di bangku taman tersebut.

"Sehunie~" Namja dibangku itu memanggil namja yang sedang berlari kearahnya. Ya~ Dia adalah Oh Sehoon. Member EXO yang berpredikat sebagai magnae. Dan jangan lupakan julukan handsome devilnya.

Namja yang duduk dibangku taman itu bernama Kim Jong In atau ia terkenal dengan nama Kai. Dia adalah seorang artis yang sedang naik daun. Ia termasuk kedalam member EXO yang dinaungi oleh SME. Dan semua member EXO terkadang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kamjong.

Namja bernama Sehun itu mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar disamping Kai. Ia tersenyum hangat pada Kai yang membuat semburat merah di pipi Kai tiba-tiba muncul. Tangan Sehun terjulur untuk mengusap rambut hitam Kai dengan lembut.

Kai mempoutkan bibirnya karena perlakuan Sehun, " Aku ini hyungmu Sehunie~".

" mmbbbwhaahhaa~… Aku tidak peduli, Wekk!" Sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi Kai. Ia benar-benar suka melihat ekspresi Kai yang seperti ini. Ya~ Dia terlihat errr… Manis.

Kai kembali mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Tapi perlu kalian ketahui, didalam hati seorang Kim Jong In, ia sangat suka Sehun memperlakukannya seperti itu. Haha~

" Besok kita akan berangkat ke LA hyung~. Aku sudah tidak sabar."

Kai menoleh menatap Sehun yang kini memandang kedepan dengan mata berbinar penuh harap. " Ne~. Hyung juga tak sabar. Pasti akan sangat seru. "

" Ne~ Kamjong hyung~… Apalagi kita akan berkumpul bersama." Sehun kini menatap Kai dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bayangan dirinya bersama seseorang memenuhi otaknya hingga kini ia tersenyum sambil menghadap ke Kai. Kai yang menyadari itupun tersipu, ia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Sehun. Ia mengira bahwa Sehun tersenyum kepadanya.

" Nanti EXO-M akan ke korea hyung, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan'nya'." Ucapan Sehun cukup membuat rona merah diwajah Kai memudar tak tersisa. Wajah yang tadinya ceria itu berubah mejadi dingin.

" Kau tahu kan hyung siapa yang kumaksud?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengalihakan pandangannya kedepan. Menatap hamparan bunga yang baru bermekaran indah ditaman tersebut.

" Ne~ aku tahu. Aku juga ingin segera berkumpul dengan mereka." Kai berucap dengan nada semangat. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia sangat murung.

" Ayo hyung kembali ke dorm. Nanti kita dimarahi oleh Suho hyung~" Sehun menarik Kai hingga berdiri dari tempat ia duduk. Ia mengikuti langkah dongsaeng yang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan darinya. Ia tersenyum melihat Sehun tersenyum. Setidaknya itu sudah mengurangi sedikit bebannya.

.

.

.

Anggota EXO baik dari EXO-K atau EXO-M kini tengah berkumpul di dorm EXO-K. mereka sedang mengobrol dan menikmati makan malam yang disiapkan oleh Umma EXO yaitu Do Kyungsoo atau D.O. Walaupun menunya sangat sederhana, namun setidaknya kebersamaan mereka membuat menu makan malam ini terasa begitu nikmat.

"Luhanie hyung coba yang ini~" Sehun mengarahkan sendok yang berisi bulgogi kearah mulut Luhan. 'Hap' Luhan menerima suapan yang diberikan Sehun untuknya dengan wajah yang memerah.

" Wah~ Wah~… Couple kita ini sangat mesra ne? Aku juga mau~ " celetuk si 'Happy virus' dengan cekikkan yang dihadiahi jitakkan dikepanya oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah namjachingu si 'Happy Virus' siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chan Yeol. Mereka berpacaran saat mereka awal bergabung di EXO. Mereka tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan orang katakana pada hubungan mereka. Yang mereka tahu adalah mereka saling mencintai.

" Kau ini~" bisik Baekhyun ditelinga Chanyeol dengan sedikit kesal. Pasalnya bukan ia malu akan itu, tapi ia ingin menjaga hati sahabatnya. Yah~ Sahabatnya.

" Memangnya kenapa Byun Baekie hyung~. Aku juga mau menyuapimu seperti Sehun yang menyuapi Luhan hyung. Mereka terlihat mesra hyung~" Chanyeol masih berujar polos yang langsung mendapat dateglare dari Baekhyun. Dan sekarang dia kembali terdiam dalam makannya.

" Bhwahaha~. Wajahmu aneh sekali kalau sedang kesal Chanyeolie hyung~…" Kini suara Sehun yang menertawakan hyungnya yang sangat aktiv itu. Dan semua member hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Sehun dan Chanyeol dimeja makan. Namun ada satu yang tidak tertawa. Tidak mengangkat wajahnya dan tidak bericap apapun. Hanya satu.

" Cepat makan makanan kalian~" kini Leader EXO-M angkat bicara. Suaranya yang berat dan tegas itu membuat semua member tidak berani membuka suara lagi. Dan makan malam itu diwarnai dengan bunyi sendok yang bergesekan dengan piring. Namun sesekali Sehun menyuapkan makanannya kearah Luhan. Dan membuat namja satu itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

.

Semua member sedang bersantai diruang TV. Mereka duduk berjejer dari atas sofa dan duduk dilantai. Mereka selalu mengusahakan agar selalu bersama dalam keadaan apapun. Yah~ Mereka satu. Walaupun mereka terpisah dengan grup M dan K, tapi mereka tetap satu. Yaitu tetap EXO.

" Nanti malam hyung tidur dikasurku saja. Aku tidak akan bertingkah kok~" Sehun berkata kepada Luhan dengan sedikit manja. Yah~ karena EXO-M berada di dorm EXO-K, mereka jadi ada yang tidur satu kasur berdua. Atau bahkan nanti akan ada yang tidur dilantai atau disofa.

" Eh, Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Luhan dengan bahasa korea yang kurang fasih.

" Ne hyung~… Aku tidak apa-apa. Ya hyung ya~… Ya ya ya?"

" hm~ Ne~… Baiklah~.."

" Yeyyy~~" teriak sang magnae kegirangan sambil memeluk erat Luhan. Tak menyadari seseorang menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar.

'Pletak' Baekhyun menjitak kepala Sehun dengan tangannya.

" Aiiissshh~~.. Sakit Baekhyun hyung~" Sehun merajuk dan mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban tangan Baekhyun.

" Jangan mengumbar kemesraan disini~…"

" Luhan hyung sakit~… " Sehun mengadu ke Luhan yang hanya menatapnya kemudian ikut mengusap kepala Sehun.

"Baekhyun hyung cemburu karena Chanyeol hyung sendang asik dengan TVnya~.. hahaaa" celetuk Sehun lagi hingga ia mendapat jitakan lagi dari Baekhyun.

" YAK! Dasar DEVIL… beraninya kau~" geram Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi oleh lidah Sehun yang keluar mengejeknya.

Baekhyun ingin melayangkan jitakan lagi sebelum sebuah suara membuatnya menghentikan kegiatan yang akan berlangsung itu. " Jangan dijitak lagi Baekhyun-ah. Dia kan hanya bercanda.~ Emm~ Apa masih sakit Sehunie?" Luhan berkata bijak pada Baekhyun dan kembali memgusap kepala Sehun.

" Masih sedikit sakit hyung~"

'CHU' Luhan mengecup bagian kepala Sehun yang sakit karena pukulan Baekhyun. Membuat semua member terkejut dan tersenyum. Kecuali Baekhyun dan orang itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya dilengan Chanyeol.

" A-aku kekamar dulu. Mataku sudah ingin menutup saja~" Ujar seorang yang kini berkata sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya. Baekhyun melihat itu hanya terdiam. Ia merasa bersalah karena mumukul Sehun dan berakhir dengan kejadian itu.

" Hmm~ Baiklah~ cepat tidur sana. Matamu sudah merah tuh~" ujar sang Leader EXO-K dengan bijak. Mereka tidak tahu jika mata itu merah bukan karena mengantuk. Mereka tidak tahu jika mata itu merah karena menahan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mendesak ingin keluar.

" Ne~… Aku kekamar dulu hyungdeul, Sehunie~…" ujarnya pelan kemudian membalik tubuhnya untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Baekhyun membisikan sesuatu ke Chanyeol dan berpamitan untuk menyusul namja itu. " Hyung~ Saengie … Aku mau menyusulnya dulu. Karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan sebelum ia tidur."

" Eh~.Memangnya ada apa?"

" Anniya~ Hanya saja tadi ia menitipkan barang padaku. Aku ingin mengembalikannya." Bohong Baekhyun pada Suho yang menanyainya.

" Ne~…"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu putih yang tertutup rapat. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan mengetuk pintu itu perlahan. Namun tidak ada jawaban didalamnya hingga ia memutuskan untuk membuka knop pintu tersebut. Ia tersenyum miris melihat namja itu menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya.

**-YYY-**

Aku tersenyum miris melihat ia duduk dipinggiran ranjang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Aku tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Tidaklah mudah menyimpan perasaan yang ia punya sendirian. Terluka sendiri tanpa ada yang menguatkannya. Dia benar-benar tegar.

" Kai-ah~… " Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Kai yang masih terisak. Sebelumnya ia sudah menutup pintu agar tidak ada yang melihatnya.

" Mianhae Kai-ah~. Gara-gara aku, kau harus menyaksikan hal tadi." Ucapku menyesal. Sungguh aku benar-benar merutuki perbuatanku tadi.

" Anniya~… hyung tidak salah~… Lupakan saja~" ia berkata dengan nada suara yang parau. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan.

" Ungkapkanlah sebelum ia menjadi milik orang lain Kai-ah. "

" Tidak hyung~… Percuma saja aku katakana, toh dia tidak jadi kekasihnyapun hatinya tetap miliknya. Dan dia tidak akan menerimaku apalagi memberi hatinya untukku."

" Coba saja dulu~"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih ia sembunyikan diantara lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Isakan demi isakan lolos dari bibirnya. Ia benar-benar keras kepala.

" Uljima ne! sekarang tidurlah~" Aku mengangkat tubuh Kai agar berdiri. Dan usahaku tidak sia-sia. Kini dia berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya diranjang. Aku mengusap pipi yang penuh dengan airmata itu.

Aku membantunya merebahkan dirinya. Tak lupa aku menarik selimut hingga kini menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Aku tahu ia bahkan tak akan bisa merasakan indahnya tersenyum sekarang. Aku tahu itu Kai~… Jangan bohongi dirimu.

Aku tahu sejak kami bergabung di EXO, Kai menyukai Sehun. Magnae yang menyebut dirinya handsome devil. Awalnya aku merasa baik-baik saja saat melihat kedekatan mereka. Namun beberapa saat setelah ditentukan pairing couple, hubungan mereka jadi sedikit merenggang jika semua member EXO berkumpul. Yah alasannya hanya satu, saat bersama Luhan, Sehun selalu tidak peduli sekitarnya.

Acara itu berlangsung begitu meriah dengan berbagai sambutan dari para fans. Kai tersenyum diatas panggung dan menatap fans mereka dengan decak kagum. Ia benar-benar bahagia.

Kai melihat BaekYeol couple yang sedang melakukan fansurvice. Ia tersenyum melihat kekonyolan pairing couple itu. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin. Ingin melakukan itu dengan orang yang ia sukai. Namun ia bukan pairing couplenya. Ia hanya sebagai sahabat di EXO. Yah~ Sahabat.

" Kau mesra hyung~" suara Kai nyaris berbisik kepada dua hyungnya yang kini bermesraan.

" Kau mengganggu saja~~ Ajaklah member lain melakukan fansurvice denganmu." Ujar Chanyeol setengah berbisik mengingat suaranya yang ngebass itu.

Kai hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia memasang wajah datarnya yang terkesan cool dan membuat para fans berteriak semakin keras. Ini adalah acara penutupan. Dan mereka sedang menikmati kebersamaan dengan para fans diatas panggung.

Kai memandang para fans yang meneriaki namanya. Ia ingin tersenyum kearah fans namun kegiatannya itu terganggu karena ia merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar manis dipinggangnya. Ia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan orang yang ia sukai tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Ia balas menyamankan posisi dan menangkup kedua tangan yang berada dipinggangnya dengan wajah memerah.

" Kau menyukai surviceku hyung?" Tanya sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal dan hafal.

" Ne~ Sehunie~… Kau memang jago~"

" yeyy~… Akhirnya kau mengatakan itu juga."

Sehun semakin menyamankan posisinya yang memeluk Kai dari belakang. Ia juga menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Kai. Kai tersenyum kecil melihat sifat Sehun. Ia suka jika Sehun seperti ini padanya. Ia suka. Sangat suka.

.

" Kau menyukai fansurvice yang diberikan Sehun, Kai-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit menggoda membuat Kai gelagapan.

" A-anao hyung~. I-itu ha-hanya fansurvice biasa. Yah~ fansurvice biasa~"

" Hahaha~… Tidak perlu gugup seperti itu Kai-ah. Aku tidak akan mengatapkan pada siapa-siapa.." ujar Baekhyun melembut menatap Kai.

" Eh?" Kai bingung dengan penuturan hyungnya tadi. Tapi sedetik kemudian, senyum terukir dibibirnya.

" Gomawo hyung~"

" Ne~… Ayo kita ke Van. Kita harus ke dorm untuk istirahat…"

" Ne~ kajja~"

Hari ini EXO-K dan EXO-M sedang berada di satu acara disalah satu stasiun televise. Mereka terlihat sangat kompak dalam satu kesatuan EXO. Senyum tak pernah pudar dari bibir mereka. Mata mereka tak lepas dari binar-binar indah saat memandang setiap orang yang meneriaki mereka.

MC yang membawakan acara tersebut tersenyum lembut kepada member EXO, setelah sebelumnya mereka mengenalkan diri dan berbincang.

" Oh ya Luhan-ssi… Bagaimana tanggapan anda tentang Sehun?" Tanya MC itu pada Luhan. Luhan sedikit bingung, kemudian Kris yang berada disampingnya mulai menjelaskan maksud sang MC.

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab. Kai sudah tertawa duluan. Semua member berusaha memeberhentikan aksi tertawa Kai. tapi Kai tak juga mengakhiri kegiatan tertawanya. Semua mata menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung kecuali Baekhyun. Namja itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Kai.

" Kenapa anda tertawa Kai-ssi?"

" Bhwhahaha~…" Kai tidak menjawab dengan bicara namun ia tetap tertawa dengan kepala yang ia gelengkan sebagai jawaban.

" Diamlah Kamjongie~" bisik Sehun ditelinga Kai. namun Kai tak mengindahkannya dan terus saja tertawa. Membuat semua orang bingung. Apalagi Sehun. Dia sangat bingung dengan tingkah Kai.

Kai tetap tertawa. Ia sudah berusaha menahan tawanya, namun ketika ingatan MC itu bertanya ke Luhan tentang Sehun, Kai tertawa lagi. Apalagi tadi MC bilang bahwa HunHan adalah Couple yang banyak digemari dan menjadi couple yang pas. Sungguh ia tak bisa menahan tawa yang sangat menyiksa batinnya.

.

" Kau tak apa?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat ekspresi Kai yang sangat kusut.

" Ne~ gwaenchanayo~" dipasangnya wajah cerianya beserta senyuman yang ia tak mengerti itu senyuman apa.

" Jangan bohongi dirimu Kai-ah~"

" Anniya~ Aku tak apa hyung~" ujar Kai mantap sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putih nan rapi itu.

'aku baik-baik saja. Dan akan selalu baik-baik saja. Diam dan diam. Hanya diam. Mereka benar. HunHan memang couple paling digemari dan couple paling serasi. Mereka benar, HunHan itu favorite mereka karena HunHan real. Tidak. Itu hanya fansurvice. Yang aku lakukan dengan Sehun itu adalah Fanservice. Aku harus melupakannya. Yah~ melupakannya' batin Kai berusaha menyemangati dirinya.

**-YYY-**

Kai masih terdiam memejamkan mata yang sebenarnya tidak tidur. Airmatanya tetap mengalir walaupun mata indah itu sedang tertutup. Ingatan-ingatan kedekatannya dengan Sehun dan fansurvice yang dilakukannya kembali bersarang diotak. Berputar-putar diotak itu tanpa henti. Membuat cairan garam itu terjatuh semakin deras.

'Aku hanya akan kau ingat saat dia tidak ada. Dan aku akan selalu kau lupakan saat dia ada disampingmu. Karena aku memang tidak ada dihatimu. Dan tak akan pernah ada.' Batin Kai miris mengingat kenangan-kenangan itu.

Ia menutup semua tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tak terkecuali wajahnya yang kini sudah basah kerena airmata. Ia menggigit bibir bawanya agar isakan tak keluar tadi mulutnya. Ia melipat(?) tubuhnya seperti ulat yang meringsut(?). menyembunyikan bahwa sekarang badannya sedang bergetar karena menangis.

" Sukida~…. Sukida~" kata itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Ia menghapus dengan kasar airmatanya saat mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Ia pura-pura tertidur walaupun ia tidak tidur. Acting yang bagus Kai.

"Hyung tidak apa kan kita tidur disini?" Tanya seorang namja dengan nada yang terbilang penuh penyesalan.

" Ne~ . Asalkan bersamamu, hyung tak akan kenapa-napa kok."

" hhaha~ Hyung~… Kau bisa saja. Kalau tadi D.O hyung tak ingin pindah kekamar Suho hyung, mungkin aku akan memelukmu dengan erat dikasurku."

" Hahaa~ Kau bercanda saja Hunnie~… Ayo kita tidur, aku sudah mengantuk."

" Ne Hannie hyung~… Aku juga tidak sabar ingin memelukmu erat."

Sehun menidurkan dirinya disamping Luhan dan segera merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Namja manis nan cantik itu hanya tersenyum samar dan menyembunyikan manic merah dipipinya. 'Ia terlihat sangat imut'pikir Sehun. Dipenjamkannya mata itu sambil menyamankan posisinya. Hanya selang beberapa menit, dengkuran halus sudah keluar dari bibir mereka berdua.

'TES'

Airmata itu kembali meleleh. Seperti lilin yang sudah terbakar dan siap meleleh hingga api itu padam. Namja bersurai hitam itu kembali menangis. Bibir yang ia gigit sudah berdarah karena gigitan yang begitu kuat dari gigi-giginya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap nanar kedua orang yang kini tengah berpelukan dalam tidur nyaman mereka. Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan. Ia tak tahu apa ia sanggup dengan semua ini.

Sehun membuka matanya karena mendengar isakan lirih seseorang. Ia melihat kai sedang duduk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya di atas ranjang. Bahunya bergetar hebat hingga terlihat jelas olehnya. Ia mendekat kearah Kai dan mengusap punggung Kai pelan memberi kehangatan.

_**It's been so long**_

_**Me, Liking you and you never know**_

_**I worry that I might get Caught**_

_**Keep thinking if I Should say or not**_

" ceritakan padaku Kamjongie~" bisik Sehun lembut ditelinga Kai. Kai tercekat. Nafasnya memburu. Haruskah Sehun tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya? Apakah ia akan menerima ini?

" A-aku…" kembali ingatan saat Sehun dan Luhan masuk membuatnya tak bisa meneruskan ucapannya. Ia hanya diam dengan tatapan sayu. Ia tak bisa berada disini terlalu lama.

" Aku ingin membuat coklat hangat~" suara Kai terdengar parau. Ia segera turun dari ranjang dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" Eunghh" Luhan sedikit mengerang dalam tidurnya. Sehun yang melihat itu segera menghampirinya dan kembali memeluknya. Tak sadar jika namja manis itu tak sepenuhnya pergi dari situ. Ia masih ada dibalik tembok dekat pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Menyaksikan lagi orang yang dia cintai memeluk orang lain.

" It hurts me~ Sehunie~" lirihnya dengan aliran airmata yang menetes deras.

**-TBC-**

Fufuffuuuu~~… T_T

Mianhae kalau jelek.. Aku bikin FF ini soalnya lagi kepikiran Kai yang… ya kalian tahu kan kalau dia deket sama Sehun. Tapi waktu ada Luhan, Kai ditinggal gitu ajah. Yayaya~… Pokoknya gitu deh~~…

RCL, please! Kalau mau dilanjut, kalau engga juga gak apa. Aku delete ajah~… ^^

_Warm Hug_

_(Kim Min Young)_


End file.
